


Infernal Regions

by mashkale



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternative Perspective, Anxiety, Depression, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love, M/M, Sad, Songs, larry - Freeform, old school references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashkale/pseuds/mashkale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two star crossed lovers, find themselves encountering one another in an unlikely place. An encountering that would change the course of their lives forever.</p><p>Or<br/>The fanfic where Harry is a depressed dinner lady engaging at one of England's most prestigious colleges. But one day his whole life changes when a lad from Doncaster orders a chicken wrapped in parma ham stuffed with mozzarella with a side of homemade mash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Like all things, this was the beginning.

Harry was off to endeavour into the pits of hell. Grabbing his boots just underneath the large pile of mess in his room where he spent most of his time blubbering about how much life sucked for him. In a way, the mess in the room was like the mess in his head, something that never went away; something he had no control over. Slipping on his boots and grabbing his large navy blue coat, he walked towards the door, the light illuminating through the glass. Lost in thought, he began to turn the handle of the door, barely touching the cold steel knob. He opened the door, all that was seen was fire. The world that was once his own was destroyed. He looked up and stared at the cloudless sky, taking each step cautiously not wanting to go near another life form.

Harry began to pick up pace. Glancing at his watch he could not help but mumble to himself “Ten past two." Talking to himself had become more and more of a habit.

He didn't have any money, most of the time he had to walk to his destinations but even that, hardly happened, because he never left the house but today was important Harry having to remind himself that all of this was for his mother. His mother. Tears began to formulate within his throat, but he held it in he had to swallow it all of it but he couldn't dwell on something that happened so long ago. Especially not today he continued to walk, one that lasted forever or, at least, the past two minutes of it but at this point, he should be used to being by himself he walked and walked until he had before him a large building he headed over to a small door placed right at the end of the building and made his way in; he was greeted be a swarm of bodies, mostly in suits men in their fifties, looking like they haven't slept for a solid two days all eyes bloodshot looking at Harry, the out of place curly headed boy; Harry tried his best not to think of their stares and went over to the friendliest face he could find some young women, she was petite her features were distorted but her eyes gave her face life; he processed towards her nervously Harry doesn't remember the last time he actually talked to someone.

"Styles?" she said assertively with a hint of unsteadiness Harry’s throat began to twists he just got his name out "Harry Styles. Yes?" she retorted "Mr Payne will be seeing you soon. Please if you could take a seat." She pointed clearly at the rows of seats down the hall Harry let out "Thanks." but his voice was quickly drowned by a loud ringing of the bell he set off and sat down slowly. Harry soon realised the dryness of his throat but quickly dismissed it when a dapper man walked into the hall. He wore a tailored suit that fitted nicely on his body, matched with a dark blue tie which contrasted with his skin tone. His eyes were narrow but not like those men who lacked sleep, one which looked dead and soulless. "Mr Styles you're late." He said with bitterness he spoke once more "If it weren't for your sister I wouldn't have even considered you." Harry looked up with sadness and said "Sorry-" But he was cut off by the man turning around walking soundlessly. Harry just followed him without a word.

He entered an enormous room, it was filled with tons of books, all the classics from Yeats, to Wilde to even Plath. The walls painted a pure white, with glass tables spotted around the room the opposite of Harry's flat.  Then it hit him, it was Liam Gemma's childhood friend, he was described so differently than what Gemma said, or since the last time Harry talked to his sister.

 "Gemma, asked me for a favour but I didn't sign up for this, frankly this is very unprofessional." Liam said. Harry stayed mute "So since you only have a sixteen-year-old education. You'll be working in the cafeteria. Twenty-four. What an accomplishment; feeding food to a bunch of kids. Anyway, the job starts tomorrow at 12 pm, no later." Harry sat there silent thinking about the world, how he's stuck in the loop He really doesn't want to do this. "I will not disappoint." Harry said almost pleading, the irony was his life was full of him disappointing everyone.

 

******

There was no one quite like Louis Tomlinson, his black attire and the permanent frown was quite distinct. No real surprise after what he had been through but that was another secret he preferred to leave in the past. The soft step of a tattered pair of trainers against the pavement was the only sound heard at eight o'clock that crisp autumn morning. He could see his dorm up ahead but not once did he speed up and long to be back 'Home' in that small room full of unwashed dishes and huge piles of incomplete assignments. Only the most powerful psychics could've predicted the upcoming events that would occur in young Louis' world. But none the less, he continued to trek at his snail-like pace and remain oblivious to his upcoming fortune.

He was greeted by a blonde haired boy, bouncing his head back and forth to who knows what. "Oi oi, I'm back." He proclaimed Louis received no response but he's used to it at this point. Louis began to take his trainers off practically throwing them into the air with his fixed frown proceeding on towards his room Louis lied on his bed, thinking about nothing, knowing fully well that there was work to be done, which he was not planning on doing. Yet he stayed there still full of his breakfast; he grabbed a packet of chocolate and began to eat it.

Square by square. Entering his mouth, he thought to himself this had got to be the saddest anyone has ever eaten chocolate, but it was Wispa, who the hell liked Wispa chocolate? His thoughts started to drift to his mum and sisters he was worried, he has lived on campus for nearly two years with a boy who barely talks to him. He wants to go home; he can't stand not knowing what is going on with his family but a glint of hope raised within him, he'll be out soon. He smiled fondly to himself which was interrupted a loud crash.

Niall. What a twat. But Louis still loved him, Niall the only person who accepted him and loved him...even though he didn't show it. They've been best mates since the start first day of college with a strong stench of cologne, he began to speak. "Do you want to walk to class together?" He said more like a statement rather than a question Louis responded "Sure." Louis grabbing the first thing that resembles shoes and placing each one on his foot after stuffing his backpack with a notepad and pens.

Rushing out with his keys with Niall, heading over to their class Louis knew it would be a long day.

After their second lesson of the day they headed over to the cafeteria. Usually, the cafeteria was another war zone, for Louis and his unusual friend. Groups of preppy students sat with their half-full Starbucks cups and pathetic Americanised attire, and there was always a group of people doing last minute work, but at least they were head of him Louis thought. Walking towards the disgusting selection of cold, unseasoned food, Louis quickly bypassed and walked towards the cool cabinet of drinks; it was the same routine every day. He only had a small amount of change in him anyway so he couldn't splash out on the school meal, even if he was that desperate. It was early so the line was non-existent, he walked towards the cashier without looking up. Oh what a mistake that was. Looking up, his young and pure eyes took their first glance at the older and tainted Harry.


	2. Songbird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPTER! yay enjoy & remember to click on the links to get the full experience of the fic!

Louis immediately grabbed a large amount of loose change from the depth of his pockets, trying to keep minimal eye contact. He wondered why he was so nervous his brain went into overdrive, as he stared right at the slender man, with curls stuffed into a too small hairnet. Yet again Louis finds himself overanalysing the situation, he just wanted to get a drink and now he feels like his heart is being forced out of his chest, he quickly counted up the right amount of money and placed it into the slender man’s large hands, at the same time already headed away from the man.

His pace increased as he walked over to Niall sat on a table away from everyone else, which was peculiar because Niall was a pretty sociable guy; Louis found the boy nibbling on a sandwich with earphones in. As Louis sat on the table Niall could tell that there was something up Niall immediately took one of his earphones out not bothering to turn off his music. “Mate, you alright?” He said with a lack of emotion Louis replied almost too quickly “Yeah mate, I’m alright…Just perfect.” Louis had no idea what he was trying to hide, his face was pretty red Niall had a strange look on his face but dismissed it and put his earphones back in and proceed to finishing the last of his lunch. Louis downed his drink as fast as he could. He just wanted to go back to the dorm so he could actually think straight.

*********

The day was long. It felt like it never ended, Harry just stood in one place for a good two hours but he was pretty sure it was more than that, he had a quick introduction with a couple of his co-workers. There was Zayn the head chef and a couple other people who he immediately forgot the names of as soon as he was told He kept a monotone look the whole time while his mind drifted to dark places, but he’s used to those thoughts looming upon him somehow. He was just thrilled to leave the cafeteria, it brought back bad memories that he vowed not to ever speak about.

Soon he finds himself outside his flat; he wonders to himself where the time has gone Harry pushed the door of his flat and headed quickly upstairs, unsure if the door was even closed properly. He wanted to sleep, wanted to go far away from the mists of reality, of the fiery region of his mind palace, where he would not be aware of what had happen in his life so far. Or at least not reminded. Poetic. He thought to himself as he scribbled a couple of words in his brown, wrinkled journal with pen marks and drawings taking up most off its cover. Most of his scribbles were quite fucked up, if someone saw these thoughts he had in his head he’d probably end up in a mental institution this book held the true reflection of what he truly is. His mental state Harry threw the journal away in a close proximity then grabbed his phone and turned it on, as the screen loaded glaring at the darken reflection of himself.

6 missed calls. Gemma. Harry remembers when they were close, when he told her everything. He quickly erased those thoughts and set his phone aside Harry looked up at the dim light above him and shut his eyes in hope of things going back to the way they were before...the incident.

As his eyes began to close he noticed his vinyl player had been playing the whole time. He started to formulate his thoughts and realised who’s the angelic voice that was singing beautiful words. Christine McVie. He began to tear up at each note of the piano, a sort of lullaby to his ears as he dosed off. As the song continued her voice fading, the notes fading Harry began to fall into a deep sleep and for once he was calm. The next thing he knew it was 12 pm Harry had awoken to the Pixies. Harry realised that he must have woken up at one point to change the record he tries to remember when but he couldn't; which was ironic since 'Where Is My Mind' was playing in the background. Obviously. His life was full of weird coincidences. He didn't feel like showering so he decided to grab his woolly hat; and his boots and began to place each foot in a rushed manner, even though he wasn’t really late for anything. Since it was Saturday he dashed out. Heading out to his favourite place. Oldie Cheshire Cheese. His home away from home.

He walked into loud blaring voices, strong thick accents and the of smell alcohol. He’s been there thousands of time but each time he entered it was different. Although there was the same wooden mahogany floor and the same bright walls, with fake stuffed animals, all sorts of medieval items but it was different because there was always strange people coming from different places, places that he’s never heard before.  He loved it, he scanned over to the bartender with his back turned. Harry walked over, to the counter full of tiredness, and sat on his stool; which probably had an ass indent at this point.

“Don’t tell me Harry…Lemonade?” said a croaky voice adding to the already loud room.  Harry grinned as he looked up at the bartender with a hint of annoyance “Of course not.” Harry said sounding as blunt as possible even though his dimples were on full show Harry looked down at the counter and was soon placed with a glass full of lemonade, with ice and a small pink umbrella just how Harry liked it.  His fingers were just touching the glass but was soon wrapped completely by small hands “Thanks mate.” Harry knew. Doncaster. He’s heard that accent millions of times but his was different it sounded more high pitch, with a sort of twang to it; indescribable Harry thought to himself not really knowing words to describe his voice. As the tiny boy with brown hair walked away the bartender slid another drink this time with a blue umbrella. “Harry, that lad asked for it earlier sorry for the confusion.” The bartender said with a soft tone Harry nodded as he began to sip his drink, turning back at the tiny boy, who was with a blonde bloke who looked a bit older than him.

As the tiny boy just began to smile his face became changed in a split of a second. Soon a punch was thrown at the tiny boy, which almost sent the boy flying to the floor. The guy who threw the punch began to shout. “Louis you’re a fucking fag, I just want to straighten you out.” Harry was livid, no one in the pub moved an inch no one trying to stop what was happening Harry had to do something. But by the time he worked the courage to help, the brown haired boy was left on the floor bloody looking as if he was dead. His whole life was punched out. Harry was unsure about the blonde bloke whereabouts so he did what was the closest thing to helping without needing to have human interaction he called the ambulance in no time at all the tiny boy was being carried away outside.

Never to be seen again, or so what Harry thought.

*********

Pain. Louis awoken to pain, a common friend who appeared now and then in his life. But this time it was different his vision was blurred as he woke up in his flat, Louis stretched the pain away in a simple movement he was a bit better. Not really.

“What happened?” Louis said to an unknown entity. His voice coming out in strange octaves, he was bruised everywhere as he came to a realisation. How long has he been knocked out for? “Louis…you’re awake!” A voice coming out in the corner of the room Louis could hear Niall’s smile how he missed that Irish accent; “Pretty sure I’m still sleeping.” He replied and attempted to laugh but it hurt too much, whilst trying to get up. “Be careful the doctor said you should do minimal movement.” Niall said with concern hitched in his voice.

“He punched you Louis. I came back and couldn’t find you…I was so worried. The ambulance came. Stan beat the living life out of you and I couldn’t help you.” Niall trailed off “If it weren’t for that man, I don’t know what would have happened to you.” Confusion filled Louis. Until it hit him; what had happened and he was scared but Louis wondered and said “What man? Who?” Niall simply responded with a shrug of his shoulders.

**************

Harry was worried. He didn’t know why but what he just witnessed was so wrong on so many levels. Seeing that boy his life being sucked out of him just for…Harry couldn’t say it. He didn’t want to, he hated the world how sick and twisted it was how people are how the world would never change.

Blood coming out of that boy bones cracking; this isn’t a place he would want to live in. In that moment he did something crazy that he would never ever think of doing.

“Harry?”

He couldn’t believe it. He is talking to his sister. How long has it been?

“I’m sorry” is all he could get out.

“It’s okay Harry. I’ve missed you” Gemma’s voice was soft and calming.

By the time the call was over it was 1am, Harry felt better so much better. He could say that he was happy or at least less sad. This is the first time he is not falling asleep without crying in a long time Harry then processed to texted Gemma ‘Goodnight : )x’ because the night was indeed good.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! If enough people seem interested in it, we will write another chapter....yeah that's the story so far. We hope we can continue it....


End file.
